As is known in the art, air slits have a wide range of use in optics. One such use is in hyper spectral imaging system where such systems are used to collect and process information from across the electromagnetic spectrum that can extend beyond the visible band.
As is also known, techniques used to faun air optical slits include the use of laser cutting, photolithography, Electro Discharge Machining (EDM), thin film deposition, e-beam lithography, RF/DC & reactive sputtering, Chemical Vapor Deposition (CVD), Physical Vapor Deposition (PVD). Chemical wet etch, electroplating, electro etching, spotter etching and ion milling.